


Fan

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: Running late, Ruby runs into a pleasant surprise.JanuRWBY Day 20: Far Future
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Kudos: 14





	Fan

Running down the street, Ruby stops at a crosswalk as it turns red and curses her luck. Running late from a mission wasn’t uncommon, today was the day that everyone was getting together, weeks of scheduling to make sure this happens. Taking her scroll out, Ruby looks at her lock screen and feels the dread building when she sees her notifications.

_2 Missed Calls_  
_14 Missed Texts_

Opening her scroll, Ruby looks at her most recent text.

 **[18:08] Weiss** : Ruby, we’re going to wait inside the restaurant. Let us know when you’re close.

Seeing the crosswalk countdown, Ruby types back a quick reply.

 **[18:21] Ruby** : i’m down the block be there in 10!

Seeing an ellipsis popup, Ruby waits for her response.

“Excuse me?” A shy voice speaks up.

Ruby looks up from her scroll and sees the small girl beside her. The girl’s mother nods down to her daughter and gives her a gentle push forward.

“Are you Ruby Rose, the huntress?” she asks. Grasping the hood of her cloak, the girl trembles in excitement.

Hearing the crosswalk beep as the walk signal comes on, Ruby flashes a smile towards the girl. Bending down to her eyelevel, Ruby says, “I am! Can I help you?”

The girl’s eyes widen, and she rushes to pull out her notebook, pushing it into Ruby’s hands, “Can I have your autograph?”

**Author's Note:**

> After her message, Ruby is one of the most famous huntresses in Remnant. Feels right to end it like the series began.


End file.
